


Best Friend

by AlGore



Category: DreamSMP
Genre: Angst, TechnoBlade, Tommy mad, Tubbo sad, connoreatspants - Freeform, dream - Freeform, mentioned only - Freeform, tubbo just wants friend back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlGore/pseuds/AlGore
Summary: Tommy leaves after the encounter with Technoblade, Connor, and Tubbo. Tubbo follows him to Pogtopia. They both will leave L'Manburg.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh this is my first work thanks.

After the encounter with Techno and Connor, Tommy moves away from the area, trying to get his bearings after seeing Tubbo. Tubbo had just stared at him the entire time, not moving, barely blinking. What was he thinking about? What did he want to do? Tommy just had to get away from there quickly.

Tommy finally stops moving and looks around the place he’s at. Pogtopia..? Why did he come back here? His home is in the other direction, but why does he get pulled to this place? He moves the dirt from the entrance and hears a snap from behind him. He quickly pulls out his crossbow and aims it towards the sound and yells out.

“Who's there?! I will shoot, don’t fuck with me right now!”

A figure walks out from behind a tree. It’s Tubbo. Why did he follow him here?

“Tommy.. It’s actually you. Where have you been? Are you okay? I’ve been-” Tommy cuts Tubbo off.

“Fuck off Tubbo, you did this. You made this happen! Why are you fucking following me? Do you want to exile me again? Do you just want to laugh in my face? The only people that have been taking care of me have been Dream and Techno, and do you even know how that’s been? It's been absolute hell because Dream has been manipulating me and Techno had blown up the country I had died for Tubbo! And you ask me if I’m fucking okay?!” Tommy had started crying in the middle of his rant. He drops the crossbow and falls to his knees, holding a hand to his chest.

Tubbo stares at him, not knowing what to say to any of that. He had no idea that this is what Tommy’s been through. He slowly moves up to him and crouches down in front of Tommy.

“I’m.. I’m sorry Tommy, I didn’t know-”

“And who are you to just follow me out here huh?! You didn’t visit me! You didn’t talk to me over in L’manburg! You just stood there!” Tommy looks up at Tubbo, “I thought you were my best friend..” Tommy’s voice starts to get quiet as he hiccups, “I thought we’d run L’manburg together, but you had just thrown me away like I was nothing.. Am I nothing?”

Tubbo wraps his arms around Tommy, not wanting to break the already broken boy.

“Tommy, you’re not nothing. I’m sorry and I fucked up. I wanted to make sure that people were safe but I did it at the cost of our friendship. I shouldn’t have taken this job. We.. We should’ve ran away before any of this happened. You’re still my best friend, brother even. I want to make this up to you.” He lets go of Tommy and Tommy scoots back a little, staring at Tubbo.

“Then.. Then help me. Help me get my discs back, and then we can finally leave this place. Make someone else take the burden of being president. Please Tubbo.. I don’t want to do this anymore.”

Tubbo nods and gets up, offering a hand to Tommy.

“Let’s do this then, let’s get your discs back and we can finally just go far away from here.” Tommy grabs his hand and pulls himself up. Tubbo starts to walk back in the direction of L’Manburg when Tommy grabs the crossbow from off of the ground, aiming it at Tubbo’s back. He takes a deep breath and shoots, the arrow hitting the middle of Tubbo’s spine as he drops.

Tommy walks up to Tubbo and snaps the arrow in half, rolling Tubbo over onto the rest of the arrow. He starts to sputter out Tommy’s name as Tommy just stares down at him.

“See Tubbo, this is what you did to me.” He crouches down next to him and wipes his eyes, “But you were right, you’re not the Schlatt, you’re the Wilbur, and you’re going to die just like he did. By the person he trusted the most.” He softly chuckles as Tubbo finally stills, the announcement of his death chiming over the communicator.

_**Tubbo_ was shot by TommyInnit** _


End file.
